


Win My Heart

by syriala



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Getting Together, Insecure Tony, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Imagine IronFalcon Blog: Imagine Avengers Academy AU! Tony doesn't know why Sam is sky-racing Union Jack on his jet pack but the reason becomes clear when Sam wins the race and promptly asks Tony out on a date.





	Win My Heart

Tony had wanted to spend the day with Sam flying lazy circles over the campus, but Sam was nowhere to be found.

Tony felt just the tiniest bit hurt; flying with Sam had become something of a regular thing for them, and Tony hated to miss it, especially when he didn’t know why.

He went all over the campus until he came back to the mission board where a lot of people were gathered.

“Hey, what’s going on and why did no one tell me?” Tony asked Wasp, who was standing right in front of the mission board and looked up.

“We’re watching the race,” she said and pointed up where Sam and Union Jack were both racing in circles.

There was a small pang somewhere in Tony’s chest; he had thought he was the only one Sam enjoyed flying with, but obviously, he had been wrong.

“Why are they racing?” Tony asked, gaze avoiding the figures in the sky.

“I am not actually sure, but they were very adamant on doing this,” Natasha said to his right.

“They seem to have a lot of…fun,” Tony weakly said, too hurt by the fact that Sam chose to race with Union Jack on their usual time of flying and not even bothering to tell Tony about it.

“They have been dancing around each other all week long,” Steve mused with a long look at the still racing figures.

“I…I didn’t know they had a _thing_ ,” Tony eventually managed and Steve shrugged.

“Not sure myself actually. Whenever Sam talks about Jack he seems, angry almost, agitated. I would never have thought it was about flying.”

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest, stubbornly keeping himself from saying that _he_ was the one who had thing with Sam about flying. Sam had always seemed happy just lazily flying around with Tony. If he had wanted races, Tony would have given them to him without struggle. He wanted Sam to be happy and if just flying with Tony and occasionally talking didn’t do it for him, Tony would learn to adapt.

But apparently, it was already too late to keep Sam at his side.

Everyone around him suddenly broke out into cheers, jumping up and down and yelling Sam’s name. It looked like Sam had won then.

Tony turned away before Sam and Jack could shake hands or smile at each other or something equally horrible, but suddenly Sam came up jogging beside him.

“Hey Tony!” he breathlessly called out. “Tony, wait, did you see the race? I beat him right up there, did you see?” Sam excitedly said and Tony weakly nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I did. Congratulations. He’ll want to do a re-match, right? I guess tomorrow at the same time?”

“Actually I was kinda hoping to get my prize tomorrow,” Sam said and stopped Tony with a hand to his arm.

“What’s your prize?” Tony asked, more because Sam really wanted him to ask and wouldn’t let go before that, than because Tony wanted to know.

“You,” Sam said with a big smile. “Well, not you actually, that would be creepy, gambling about a human like that, but we, eh, raced because we both wanted to ask you out on a date and I won, so I get to ask you out now.”

Sam took a deep breath and Tony stared in wonder at him.

“Tony,” he asked, suddenly nervous and solemnly. “Would you do me the honour of going out with me tomorrow?”

Tony was lost for words, this was as far away from the reason for the race as he had expected, but he managed to nod.

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked and Tony laughed.

“That’s a yes,” Tony gave back, happy as he could be, and Sam looked delighted.

“Until tomorrow then,” Sam said, squeezed his hand quickly, and then darted away again.

“Until tomorrow,” Tony whispered to Sam’s retreating back. He couldn’t wait for the next day to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://imagineironfalcon.tumblr.com/post/155628445702/imagine-avengers-academy-au-tony-doesnt-know-why)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
